


Behind Closed Doors

by 90PercentCacao (SpicyChestnut)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Claspers, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Shark Genitals, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, ZelDon, hints of sidlink, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyChestnut/pseuds/90PercentCacao
Summary: In the morning they would return to the people the world saw them as: the lauded King and Queen, and the regal Prince of the Zora—close friends and allies within the great united Kingdom of Hyrule. But on this night… on this night the unbridled ecstasy of a King, a Queen, and a Prince would echo off stone walls. For this night was theirs.BoTW Link/Zelda/Sidon, 10 years post-Calamity.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an experiment with kink themes, namely bondage, orgasm delay/denial, voyeurism, and very mild cuckold--and specifically writing a story featuring those themes in a safe and consensual context. This fic may not be for you, and that's okay. **Please be sure to read all the tags before proceeding so you know what you're getting into.**  
>  Constructive thoughts always welcome!

Often, Link couldn’t remember how it first began; a private evening filled with one too many glasses of wine, if he cared to think far enough back to recall the memory. But when he watched her, flushed and wanting like she was right now, he didn’t particularly care how it all began—merely thanked whatever God had blessed him with such a fate, and for a friend who was so willing to give the woman he loved what he alone could not.  
  
She hung delicately by her hands from the roof of the quarters they’d had built along the castle moat for his visits. Silk cords bound her wrists, feet scraping the ground. The curve of her hips and breasts, grown prominent over the years, were yet more pronounced by the stretch of her body, the balls of her feet upon the ground the only thing preventing her from swaying back and forth with the turn of the earth.  
  
Flushed cheeks glowed in the dim light as she pulled experimentally on her binds, body quivering. After recovering from Ganon’s defeat so many years ago—and after declarations of love between the two of them had long since crossed the bounds of physical intimacy—she had shyly shared her unexpected desire for such restraint. Perhaps it was a side-effect of spending a century trapped in bondage that offered little but torment—for she now thrilled at the opportunity to be trapped in bondage that offered torment of a much more pleasurable kind.  
  
Link relaxed into his chair, velvet cushioning soft against his bare body, stroking himself as he watched the Zora prince rise slowly from the pool of water which comprised the vast majority of the chamber—taking measured, deliberate strides towards his wife and Queen. He watched her writhing figure, amber eyes filled with a barren carnal hunger, tongue darting briefly between pointed teeth as his lips lifted into a self-satisfied smile.  
  
She stilled as he approached, eyes locked with his as the prince came to stand before her. One hand moved to grasp bound wrists, webbed fingers sliding slowly down her arm. Gooseflesh rose in their wake as his other glided just as gently, just as teasingly along her waist—still damp from the steaming bath the three of them had earlier shared, where she had watched with a greedy gaze the two men’s tongues tangle together, her husband’s cock battling both of his.  
  
She shuddered under his touch as his fingertips grazed a sensitive spot. Swollen lips parted to release a gasp as he grabbed her around the hips, pulling her dangling body towards his and lowering his mouth—not to hers, but to her breasts. Tongue traced whorls around dusky nipples, teasing them to peaks before taking one between his lips and sucking, licking, drawing forth a proper moan as her head fell back, tangled strands of still-damp hair clinging to the smooth flesh of an arched spine.  
  
Arousal slid down taut thighs in long, slick strands, and as the Prince’s hand lowered, his teasing fingertips glanced the liquid trail. He smiled; raised his hand higher. Gentle strokes to swollen lips quickly coated fingertips, and he drew the liquid back—to the puckered opening between firm, rounded cheeks. Almost-moans filled the silence as wandering hands found equilibrium, settling firmly upon Hylian hips. He lifted her with ease, center rising to hover over twin cocks, both quivering with need. Green eyes shaded by full, long lashes fell shut as a single breath passed parted lips—anticipation rising as her heat mingled with his in the space between their bodies. Link’s hand tightened around his cock, the speed of his strokes increasing.  
  
Sidon closed the distance until both openings rested gently against the head of each cock. He held her still, rubbing lightly against her wetness, gentle pressure easing open each passage. Her breathing hastened, small pants mingling with the rustle of silk as her bound wrists pulled against their bindings, body rippling with tension. Her conscious mind well knew it to be a useless effort—she herself had seen to that—but still she pulled, struggling against a helplessness she so rarely could indulge.  
  
His mouth lowered to hers, lips to lips, swallowing the moan which escaped her as he eased both heads into her body. Head angled, tongue delving deep within the cavern of her mouth—an explorer come to uncover all her mysteries. Link’s sharp eyes darted to a solitary droplet of wetness sliding down one cock as her hips bucked, fighting his stilling hold, her body yearning instead to swallow both whole.  
  
As his tongue battled hers, feminine moans pitched; and as her muffled, wanting voice filled the chamber, powerful biceps flexed—sliding her down, down onto both cocks; easily, swiftly—fully. Damp blond locks swung wildly as her head flew back, a throaty gasp echoing off a cavernous ceiling. Thick, quivering members settled deeply within her, parallel penetration filling her wholly—becoming the sum of her senses. Sidon groaned into the pale arch of her neck, deep and low, her body responding to the intrusion by tightening reflexively around him. Sharp, white teeth dragged along delicate Hylian skin as pleasure rippled through his core, slick fingers tightening around gently curving hips. She whimpered, eyes wide and unseeing, angled skyward.  
  
Though she continued to squirm as the minutes dragged on, the prince kept her motionless—each cock sunken and still, deep within her warmth. Link could see both openings stretched wide to accommodate the Prince’s girth—larger than Link’s own, such was the difference in their height and build. Her eyes drifted slowly shut, a dark flush staining porcelain cheeks as her body tensed and flexed rhythmically around him. Releasing her neck, he moved his lips to her ear.  
  
“How long have you hungered for me, my queen?” he purred, one hand gliding up the curve of her waist, fingers trailing over goose flesh.  
  
She panted, head turning as her cheeks darkened further. Sidon’s lips grabbed her ear lobe, suckling gently before licking up the shell of it.  
  
“You cannot hide from me, your Grace,” he murmured, two webbed fingers rising to her cheek and gently turning her head back towards his. “I can feel the truth tighten around me. You have yearned for this, have you not?”  
  
She did not answer—instead she attempted once more to hide the color staining her cheeks. The Prince did not fight her; merely chuckled lowly, then gently but pointedly thrust both cocks deeper within her. She whimpered, a rosy flush blooming across her face as her passage tightened briefly, hungrily, around him.  
  
“Your body tells the tale your lips will not. Will you still not answer me?” he inquired softly, hands once more trailing up her sides, fingertips brushing the underside of each full breast with careful motions, letting the pads slide up and over each nipple. She gasped, but otherwise remained silent and still.  
  
“Shall I force your tongue?” he murmured with amusement. He always did enjoy when she chose to be stubborn—to cling to those last vestiges of control. He also knew just how much she enjoyed having those last vestiges torn away from her—a task he took up with relish.  
  
She remained silent. The Prince smirked, releasing his hold and allowing her body to simply hang. Her height was such that, speared as she was upon his twin dicks and tethered to the ceiling, she remained relatively immobile; perfectly positioned to play with. Sidon’s hands danced over her body, clever fingers drawing gasps and moans and sighs—all of which she struggled to hide, and all of which caused his cocks to tremble and throb. Yet her body betrayed her efforts to appear unaffected; nipples forming hardened peaks and chest flush with arousal, matching the rosy hue of her cheeks.  
  
His hands ghosted over full, firm breasts, drawing whimpers from her lips as he teased, circling dusky areola before lightly brushing stiffened nipples. One hand lowered, down, between their two bodies, finding the swollen bundle of nerves at the apex of her quivering thighs, pressing and rubbing gently with his thumb.  
  
“Ahhhh!”  
  
Her head fell back as a shout escaped her lips—and her control. She was squirming again, but this time with an effort to move along his twin dicks, rather than remain motionless. Her chest was darkly flushed, and a small bruise bloomed along on her neck—evidence of Sidon’s attentions. The Prince merely watched her struggles as he increased the pace of his strokes, taking in the sight of her heaving chest with darkened eyes. He smirked.  
  
“I shall ask once more—what is it you want, my Queen?”  
  
He emphasized the question with a subtle jerk of his hips.  
  
“Ahh!”  
  
Her shout was hoarse this time, and Link knew—she was near breaking.  
  
He stood from his chair, catching Sidon’s eye as a brief, shared understanding passed between them. Crossing the short distance to her, he settled behind her, resting her shoulder blades against his chest and wrapping his arms around her, one hand gently placed atop each breast. He lowered his lips to her ear, nibbling on the shell before licking a stripe up and back down, whispering softly:  
  
“Tell me, my love—what is it you want?”  
  
He punctuated the question with the gentle twisting of each nipple between his fingertips, lowering his head to her neck and laying feather light kisses upon her heated skin. Sidon continued to rub her, lowering his head to her lips to steal a kiss—hot and heavy, thrusting his tongue within her mouth, claiming it for his own. She whimpered, trapped between the two men, back arching as her arms pulled uselessly at her binds.  
  
The assault didn’t stop. Link kept up the tantalizing torture to her breasts, twisting in rhythm to Sidon’s firm but gentle strokes. Her chest began to heave, tension rippling through her body as a strangled moan sounded in her throat—a telltale sign.  
  
Without warning Link lowered his hands, instead gently stroking her waist as Sidon’s fingers stilled against her clit. Zelda fell slack, panting, as Sidon released her mouth, a satisfied smirk in place. She looked a mess—eyes wild and body overwrought, having been pulled from the brink of orgasm.  
  
“I will ask a final time,” Sidon said softly, arousal evident now in his own voice, “What is it you want?”  
  
This time Zelda didn’t hesitate.  
  
“Don’t stop—oh Gods… fill me, play with me, please…” she whispered desperately, yanking uselessly on her restraints, eyes wide and wild and dark with want. Sidon lowered himself to her ear, chuckling softly.  
  
“I’m already filling you, my queen.”  
  
Zelda groaned, twisting in the hold he had of her. She threw her head back onto Link’s shoulder, eyes falling shut.  
  
“Fuck me…” she whispered, back arching in frustrated need as she squirmed against him, “More, please…” she begged.  
  
Sidon smiled. “As my queen commands.”  
  
Link took that as his cue and released her, leaving a gentle, lingering kiss upon her neck before stepping back and returning to his chair. Reaching between his legs, he found his flesh not merely firm, but solid and throbbing in his hand. To see the woman who controlled everything—who commanded and directed and whom none were above, even himself—reduced to a writhing, desperate, begging mess, always thrilled him—sent heat straight to his cock. Even in their own bed, alone, she often held on to those vestigial traces of control. He could not blame her—control had been bred into her; control was what kept her alive for 100 years, alone in the belly of the beast. Here, though all three of them let go—she did so most of all. She surrendered herself fully and completely, allowing herself to indulge in all the things a Queen should never want, let alone do; and Link reveled in her freedom, as much as though it were his own.  
  
No sooner had he sat down than Sidon once more grabbed her around the hips and lifted her, just to the point where his dicks would slip free, then thrust her back down, her hips colliding powerfully with his.  
  
She screamed, her voice echoing around them as her back arched, body tense with the sudden burst of sensation. But Sidon did not wait for her to recover, merely lifted her once more before thrusting her back down upon him, groaning as she clenched and squeezed. She pulled desperately on her restraints, muscles taut and cheeks flushed, a thin sheen of sweat sparkling in the dim lantern light. Sidon lifted her again, beginning a smooth rhythm of thrusts, her legs dangling on either side of his hips before finding purchase wrapped around his lower back. He brought her body down upon his, over and over, each powerful thrust eliciting mewls and gasps and moans.  
  
Just as she seemed to adjust to his powerful rhythm, he shifted—angling his hips just so and thrusting her deeper, muscles rippling with the effort; and she sunk just a little lower upon him, her body greedily taking him deeper—further. She screamed again, and Link stroked himself faster, eyes transfixed on the wild woman before him.  
  
Sidon’s thrusts continued undaunted, and soon his rhythm became irregular—just as a flush began to bloom rosy upon her chest and back. He was close—and so was she. Link stood, once more crossing the distance to her, stroking himself to full attention as he settled behind her, again wrapping his arms around her, cupping her breasts and resting her head upon his shoulder where she let it drop like a weight.  
  
Once, twice, thrice more Sidon thrust, pushing her hips down, down, until a throaty scream tore from her lips and she pulled with all her strength upon her binds, eyes shut tight as her figure shuddered and tensed, orgasm ripping through her overwrought body like a hurricane. Link quickly smothered her lips with his own, tongue delving deeply as he swallowed her ecstasy—consuming her pleasure. Sidon too released a guttural groan, spilling himself inside her, his cum trickling out and down her legs despite the depth with which he was buried.  
  
As Sidon’s hips stilled, Link’s hand lowered, sliding down between her breasts until he reached the apex of her thighs, and the swollen bundle of nerves which rested there. His fingertips moved to rest gently against the nub, rubbing slowly, gently, her body jerking in response—the sensation electrifying her already overwhelmed nerves. He pressed his fingers firmly so that she could not escape him, lowering his head once more to her neck.  
  
Slowly, the Prince eased himself out of her, and as he did so he lifted and turned her until it was Link whom she faced and he whose chest she rested against. Link’s gentle but insistent fingers never ceased, her body jerking in response to the movement of his fingertips as she panted, unable to even form sound in the wake of her orgasm. Sidon’s strong hands gently lowered her shuddering figure until slick, swollen lips met throbbing head, Sidon’s warm cum dripping slowly onto the King’s shaft. Link throbbed, fingers stroking her more firmly as his own need grew.  
  
“Link—!” she gasped, body convulsing with the continued onslaught of sensation, pleasure once more spiking through her like a hot summer wind.  
  
Link suppressed a shudder as he took her curving figure between his hands, feeling her drip steadily upon him. He yearned to simply thrust himself into her heat with abandon, but she was still stretched wide; it would be several minutes more until her body returned to its natural proportions and she was tight enough to hold him firmly within her. And so he held her still atop his cock, head against warm, wet lips, feelings the contours of Sidon’s impressions upon her body—the phantom of the Prince kissing his head.  
  
Forcing patience, he lowered his lips, arching his back to allow room for his hands upon her clit, taking one pert nipple gently between his teeth. Zelda gasped; he teased her with the tip of his tongue, darting over the sensitive bud with light, delicate flicks. As her arousal once more blossomed he could feel her slowly tightening, muscles tensing with each wave of pleasure washing over her. He placed his free hand upon her bucking hips, holding her steady as he released her breast with a light pop, switching to the other. He ran his tongue from beneath her breast, over her nipple, and up to her clavicle—and he could feel her shiver and shake beneath his tongue.  
  
“L-Link…” she stuttered, eyes shut and back arching gently into where his mouth had been moments ago. He smiled, slowing his strokes to her clit until it was little more than a teasing touch. He lifted his head to her ear lobe.  
  
“Yes, my love?” he inquired softly, his warm breath eliciting a shiver.  
  
“P-please…” she whimpered, twisting in his hold. Link’s hand tightened in response.  
  
“Hmmm?” he purred against her ear. She did not answer immediately, and so Link pressed more firmly against her clit, stroking with painful slowness until she was writhing beneath his touch.  
  
“Take me—take me, please…” she choked.  
  
Link smiled against her neck, and without preamble or further word, slid her down upon his cock. A gasp escaped her gentle pink  lips, body arching into his as their hips settled against one another and her legs rose to wrap around him. Though he could faintly feel Sidon’s cum thick within her passage, her body had shrunken back to the size he knew so well, enveloping him within her soft, gentle warmth. But as she tightened around him, pulling him deeper, Link groaned, momentarily lost to the sensation before regaining control of his senses.  
  
He finally released her clit, lowering his body over hers until their faces hovered inches apart. One hand on her hip and the other between her shoulders, he pulled her close until their bodies were flush, pulled her down until every inch of him was buried within her. Then, he kissed her.  
  
She was hungry for him—starving, kissing him like he was the last drop of water in the Gerudo desert. He met her fervor eagerly in a clashing of teeth, tongue gliding along her lips before delving within, meeting her own and battling fiercely within the cavern of her mouth.  
  
Lips still locked, he began to move within her. She moaned into his mouth—and he swallowed her breath, kissing her harder just as he thrust deeper.  
  
“Link…” she panted between kisses, and he sucked hard on her lower lip, maintaining his steady rhythm of deep thrusts.  
  
“Zelda…” he whispered against her, releasing her mouth to trail searing kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. He bit hard, on the other side of her neck Sidon had graciously left unblemished, quickly marking his territory with a bruise of his own.  
  
“Ah!” she cried, back arching as he pulled her down just a little further onto his cock. Link smiled against her skin, feeling her legs tremble where they were hooked around his hips. Hands roamed her waist before pulling away to let his palms come to rest against the sides of her breasts. He watched her closely as his thumbs rose to brush each nipple simultaneously, seeing her eyes widen as the sensation hit her.  
  
“Ha-a!” she uttered softly, back arching into the touch. Her chest was growing rosy, and so he sped up his thrusts, running his thumbs over each nipple with tender, teasing delicacy. Her lips parted with yet another pant, and he lowered himself to them, capturing her in another kiss.  
  
It was sloppy and frenzied; she was close, and so was he. He kept up the attention to her breasts, working up a steady rhythm of thrusts to match, and as her body began to tense, he suddenly slowed, pulling out achingly slowly before thrusting slow and deep.  
  
The coil low in his belly was white hot and near snapping; yet he kept up his rhythm, letting his calloused palms slide down her sides to her hips where he pulled her hard against him, then pulled out and did it again.  
  
She was trembling uncontrollably, and as their hips once more collided and he pressed deeply into her she shattered completely, releasing a strangled scream. His lips quickly smothered the sound, capturing her ecstasy. He thrusting his tongue into her mouth taking advantage of her distraction—and found his orgasm quickly following, body shuddering as he released himself into her, his cum mingling with the prince’s deep within her passage.  
  
As their bodies slowly stilled so too did their kiss slow, lips curling upward as the pleasure of orgasm washed through them both. Link pulled away, but kept himself within her, meeting her gaze. She smiled, soft and gentle, blue eyes meeting green; then raised her head to capture his lips once more—this time, languid and slow, and just a little bit tender..  
  
An hour later found three naked bodies entwined atop the chamber’s large water bed. Sidon lay fast asleep, with two smaller Hylian bodies curled against the crook of his, hands intertwined and legs tangled with those of the Prince. In the morning they would return to the people the world saw them as: the lauded King and Queen, and the regal Prince of the Zora—close friends and allies within the great united Kingdom of Hyrule. Trade discussions would begin, and deliberations on infrastructure. Voluminous gowns would swish on burgundy rugs and crowns would glitter in the lantern light as rigid, formal words were exchanged between regal parties.  
  
But this night was theirs. In the solace of a private chamber they could each bloom once more into the uniquely passionate beings who resided within these lofty titles—vibrant and adventurous, despite the burden of such weighty responsibilities. With each other they could be free, at least for a while, to selfishly explore their own wants and needs and desires—to be endlessly curious in a world of passion and flesh and pleasure; the unbridled ecstasy of a King, a Queen, and a Prince, echoing off stone walls.  
  
The most well-guarded secret in all of Hyrule—locked, behind these closed doors.  
  



End file.
